User talk:EnderoftheEnd-
Can you tell my how to do that friends thing is on the profile page? I have been searching for it for eternity.~Darkshine903'' 16:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC)'' You mean on DeviantArt? You need to actually add it in. ~Aquila OMG, I have finally made it not look like a guy to fat or with a too small head. My brain is finally in drawing mode. ☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) '' Yeah, it sucks. Anyway, thanks for letting me know. Also, may I use your leader blanks for my one other wiki? Flamestar22 10:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I didn't use MS Paint for creating that one. I used PaintTool SAI, I used the legacy pen, the one that looks pixelated like the pencil on MS Paint. I needed to use layers and stuff, I am more comfortable with using SAI when it comes to complicated things. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:14, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Greetings. I'd like to inform you of a vandelisim on the FLaB3 wiki. Ripple just told me this earlier, so I thought I'd let you know. Flamestar22 21:38, May 29, 2015 (UTC) No problem, anything to help out a friend. And yeah, I figured. I kinda knew because the obvious hint was *used to be a friend* Flamestar22 23:42, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Noc is ruining the pages again ._. Flamestar22 11:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you need the longhair or shorthair? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:32, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, the background is not exactly 'white' but it's sort of a pale color. You can change that, if you want. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:46, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Maybe like this? ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 14:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC')'' '' '' Sorry I didn't give these earlier. I forgot. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:44, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Aquila. Because I have been being extremely inactive, I would like to offer you the roleof leader in RiverClan. It is alright if you decide to turn it down, I am just having a hard time finding any others that I trust, and that do not already lead a clan. Let me know. ~Fernstar Are you fucking shitting me Fern?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!!????!!! White, if I wanted you to get into this conversation, I would have posted it on your wall. But I did not. What seems to be the issue? You've appeared to be bothered by the fact that I've been inactive, and you've said I should give the role to someone who is active. So please don't freak out. Alright? I am very busy in real life, so I am trying to be somewhat more responsible with the clan than I normally am. ~Fern Not only is this insulting, but it is straight up cruel what you have just decided to do. You need a real look at your motives. I get that you hate me, but this is beyond what someone would do to someone they hate. This is bullshit I have dropped hints bigger than the nuke they dropped on Hiroshima. You fucking knew I wanted Riverclan back I have put it in both of my Riverclan cat pages and I straight up told you!Whitestar 02:27, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I have never told you I hate you, White. And if I have, I forgot about it, and I apologize. You do not think I considered giving Otterstripe to role? I did, but you, as a mun, are a leader in ThunderClan. Even though you say ThunderClan means nothing to you, it is still a role that you need to be responsible with. I am not going to stoop to cursing you out, because this is not a fighting matter. I most certainly considered giving it back to you. And I did know you wanted it back. But I didn't say that I would give it to you because you are leading ThunderClan. And I do not believe it to be fair if someone leads two clans at once, while someone else leads none at all. But that is merely my logic. Please, do refrain from your own cursing and yelling. I am speaking in a completely calm tone, though my words may not seem like it. White, I do not hate you. Please understand that. If anything, I think of you as a friend, though perhaps not the closest of friends. I do not want to be your enemy because of a warrior cats roleplay. ~Fern I knew this would happen. I can onl kill Featherstar so fast she only has 6 lives left already.Whitestar 04:08, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Fern, if I'm really your only choice then I'll do it, but I'm just going to give it straight to White. I refuse to be a leader of any sort and I am not a leader-type person. A position of power as high as leader is, honestly, the last thing I want. Give it to Whitestar. He's been waiting for this for way too long. ~Aquila Don't worry.Whitestar 19:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Ik I might get it on my dad's computer. So you can't save on it?☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:19, September 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Aquila, are you even active here? Just wondering. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 22:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you make a red line?☾Darkshine903☽' 23:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Accusations Please don't accuse me of guilting dark. I haven't guilted anyone and would never.— Never stop believing. 18:05, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I was talking to Darkshine, not you. The reason that it's on your message page is because honestly I don't see the point of going to other people's message page to reply to them. It takes more time and it causes confusion. ~Aquila You've never called me that. ;u;☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC)'' What? Called you what? ~Aquila A lil' *****☾Darkshine903☽'' 18:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC)'' I don't recall ever calling you that. ~Aquila No need for the rude comments... — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 00:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Aquila, reply to the ThunderClan roleplay, it needs to be active. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 02:36, December 5, 2015 (UTC) have you left the flab3 wiki Have you left the Fly like a bird 3 wiki for good? i havnt seen you on there for a while.. ~Shen/Nigel Omg that was so long☾Darkfang903☽' 00:24, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Your MAP part. It was hilarious and funny.☾Darkfang903☽''' 03:52, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I amean the PMV. :3 It's really funny!☾Darkfang903☽' 17:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I'm just going to be quiet now..☾Darkfang903☽ 21:29, January 31, 2016 (UTC)